He's not the one
by eddiejazz
Summary: After two people in the Cullen household cheat, their other halfs lean on each other. BxJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

B POV

I am probably the luckiest girl in the world as of right now. Senior year just started and it feels like forever ago that the Cullen's moved here just a little over a year ago. I love a wonderful man-vampire who loves me back just as much I as I love him. Nothing could go wrong.

I stepped out of my truck and looked at the Cullen's house. Even after all this time, it still amazes me in its size. Carlisle called me about fifteen minutes to see if I could stop byt, but he didn't tell me what for. I'm a little nervous. He has never once called me before.

I don't bother knocking anymore because Rosalie would just yell at me n say "You already know we will let you in and can hear you!" So after a few of those fiascos, I try to please the bitter Rosalie.

I walked into the living room and see Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper seated in the living room looking rather glum.

"Hi, guys. What's up with the sad faces and where are Edward and Alice?" I ask.

Everyone looks at Carlisle and he gestures for me to take a seat.

"Bella," he starts "Edward and Alice went out hunting last night."

"Ok..." still not knowing where this is going. Did something happen to them? I start to panic but before it can get any worse, I feel a wave of calmness wash over me.

"No need to panic, Bella" jasper says.

"Bella, we wouldn't want to bother you with something if we didn't think we could handle the situation ourselves but we need to ask you if you noticed anything different with Edward or maybe Alice?" he asks.

"No" I say immediately because it's true. What could be off that I didn't notice before? "I don't know what you mean."

"Now Bella" Esme smiles at me softly from the love seat her and Carlisle share, "We don't want you to think we are ganging up on you in any way. It's just that for the past few months. Edward and Alice have been distant. We asked them what's wrong and they say everything is fine." She finishes sadly and Carlisle wraps an arm around her.

"We wanted to know if he told you if anything was bothering him and if and why he would be mad at us" Jasper says.

"No. I feel terrible now because I haven't noticed anything off." I admit glumly. How could I have not seen this? Great. Now I sound like Alice.

A few minutes pass in silence and Edward and Alice walk in the door looking a little disheveled in their clothing. Hunting sure has its perks eh?

"You guys are a mess! Did you catch any grizzlies for me? No, wait, I don't want to know! Save some for me!" Good 'ol Emmett.

"No Emmett" Edward says in a bored tone, "We were hunting and Alice and I caught a very big herd of deer. I suppose there would be a lot of blood shed."

Jasper raises an eyebrow at him which goes UN noticed except by me as if to say 'You're lying' but I wrinkle my face in disgust and all the bloody details. For the first time, it feels weird to be a human in this position.

"Yeah... uh... human in the room" I laugh. EW.

"Oh! Sorry Bella! Sometimes we all forget!" Alice's tinkling laugh runs through the house and she is perky today. Nothing out of the ordinary to be seen so what's all the fuss about?

"Well, I'm gonna go shower. Then when I get back, I can take you home, Bella." Edward says as he walks up the stairs.

"Why would I go home?"

He pauses on the stairs, turns around, and looks... well... he looks a little stunned.

"Edward I just got here not that long ago. I haven't seen you all day or last night for that matter since you left last night. Why would I go home right now unless you're coming with me?" I feel a burst of confidence at my choice of words. I would never confront him like that. I turn and look at Jasper who is trying to sit there innocently. Maybe that is what did the trick because Edward and Alice both look very uncomfortable right now.

Edward opens his mouth as if to say something then closes it again and walks back up the stairs. Alice turns and leaves as well. "I'm just going to go too. I'll be in my room if you all need anything." And then she turns and leaves too.

I sat there stunned.

"Did he just ignore you, Bella!? Whoa..." Emmett shouts which is followed by a loud smack on the back of his head by Rosalie.

When Edward and Alice make their way down the stairs, I can't help but wonder what's going on. Sure, Alice is fine, but I can't believe what Edward did; or not did for that matter. Was it something I did or didn't do? Is he really that mad at all of us, especially me? I would do anything to make him happy, happy as he's made me.

Edward sits next to me and I cuddle into his chest while he wraps his strong arms around me. Alice takes a seat next to Jasper and grabs his hands in her own and puts them into her lap. Jasper looking really hesitant finally agrees and timidly smiles at her.

I can't help but notice the tension in the air. Everyone is quiet and doesn't say a word. The only sound is my heartbeat and my breathing.

Edward then stands up and reaches for my hand. "C'mon Bella, I'll take you home and we can stay there."

I wave by to everyone and Alice looks so sad to see me go. I give her a questioning look and she smiles sadly at me. Does she know something I don't know? Something is definitely going on. I will find out what.

We reach the Volvo and I wait for Edward to open my door like he usually does but he gets into the drivers side and revs the engine. I open the door myself and take a seat. He wont look at me. He grips the steering wheel and drives out of the driveway.

No words are passed between us. No radio, no sounds, just the engine purring on the road. I look out the window and stare at all the scenery. What is going on?

When we reach my house, I don't even wait for him to open my door because Im sure it is pretty useless anyway. I unlock my front door and walk upstairs to my bedroom. I take a seat on my bed against the head board while Edward casually sits in my rocking chair.

"How was hunting?" Nice Bella. That's what you have to say after the silence?

He chuckles and rocks back and fourth. "Bella, you know how my hunting was. You seemed quite disgusted."

Oh, yeah. "Right."

"If you must know though, it was very... entertaining." He smiles and looks out the window.

"How so?"

"Hunting is always fun and it gives me such a thrill. I'm free. There is nothing holding me back. It's such a beautiful thing."

I had a feeling we were not talking about just hunting anymore.

"What is going on Edward? You're family seems to think something is up. I disagreed at first until you and Alice came back today. You seem distant now." I say sadly. His face contorts into something like pain and then rests his lips into a thin line.

"Bella, you all are worried for nothing." He looks me right in my eyes and the intensity makes me almost want to turn away. "I know what they say; I can read their minds. You all think im mad at you. You think me and Alice are in pain and are refusing some help from our own family. Everything is just... fine, Bella. Sometimes it really is a horrid thing to be living with five other people. Nothing is private anymore."

"They just care about you two Edward. They love you guys." I whisper.

"As I do them."

"So you're telling me everything is fine and that nothing has changed?" I may be human, but I am definitely not stupid.

"Yes, Love. Everything is fine." He looks back out my window and rocks back and fourth.

I should believe him when he tells me everything is alright, that everything is just fine. I really should because that's what lovers do...but I don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Journal

The next day at school passed without anything weird happening. I had biology with Edward. Sure he seemed a little distant but it was fine when he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me down the hall.

He kissed my forehead lovingly when he dropped me off at gym and bid me a goodbye and he even said he would pick me up after all of my classes just like usual.

And when lunchtime came around, he grabbed us both a lunch tray, even though he won't eat and paid for my meal. He even insisted on me eating more fruit because we humans need our fruits too. He's the loving boyfriend who looks out for me. What is wrong?

School went like that for another week when Alice and Edward decided to go hunting again. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie already went earlier in the week and Carlisle and Esme went last night as well.

After kissing me goodbye I went into Edwards room and laid down on his bed; he's even courteous to my needs as well.

I look around his room and see that everything is fairly new and top of the line just like any other Cullen, but you would think that being alive for some time, he would have something from another era, something from before I was born. Don't they keep something that is _old_?

I get up and look at his computer desk. Picture frames of me and him together and some with just his family. His desktop picture on his computer is of me and him from about two months ago at a festival in Port Angeles. I was eating an ice-cream cone and he was smiling at me with his arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

I found one of his jackets hanging on his desk chair and decide to hang it up in his closet. When I enter I'm hit with massive designer clothing and can tell Alice has been in here. It smells like him inside the walk in closet and it makes me miss him even more.

I'm getting off track. 'Something old, something old' I chant over and over in my head. On one of the top shelves I see a box. I reach up and find a few things but what catches my eye is a leather-bound book that looks pretty old. Aha!

I take the box over to the bed and grab the book and sit against the headboard. I very carefully open it. Who knows how old this is? I always loved history so this is quite exciting. It's like finding a secret treasure.

I open it up and see that it is indeed a book but not any book, Edward's Journal. I instantly close it back up. These thoughts are personal. Although, he does know everyone's thoughts and Emmett would really appreciate this just go get back at him but.. I could never do that.

But I really do want to read it. I know it's private but something is compelling me to do it; just one tiny peek. "What the hell" I mumble.

I open it to the first page.

_Journal, August 20__th__, 1957_

_I have to start all over again...It seems as if I have quite a handful of these journals. Nothing too much has been going on. We are in Alaska right now visiting the Denali Coven. Tanya still tries to win my heart over but I don't see it ever happening. She wants me as her mate. I shudder just at the thought._

_I'm currently sitting in one of the guest rooms here while everyone is out hunting. Im listening to "Great balls of fire" good song but a little too upbeat for me so..._

_Nothing exciting is really happening. We're off to England after this; another dreary place that waits for me._

_Until next time,_

_Edward_

_p.s._

_If Alice drags me shopping again tomorrow I swear I will scream if she purchases another one of those poodle skirts._

I laugh at the last part. It is so Alice.

The journals get on the same way. Edward explaining where he is and what place they're off to next, him also complaining on Emmett's pranks which include hot sauce and 'women's undergarment's he puts it.

He only writes a paragraph or two every entry every so often. It's odd but he did say nothing interesting is happening.

I know I should feel guilty right now for reading this but I don't. I know I will regret it later, so I continue to read and skim through pages. I get up to the part where Edward has met me.

He talks about wanting to drink my blood and visiting me throughout the nights and watch me sleep. He goes on to say how he has fallen in love with me and met his mate for eternity but does not want to damn to this hell he lives in. I roll me eyes at that part.

He continues to mention how he plans to ask for my hand in marriage and I smile, my face almost hurts. He also apologizes that he hasn't wrote too much in the past two decades because there wasn't anything worthy to write about and now there finally is; His "Beautiful Bella" has he puts is.

I skim through some more and get to a journal entry from about three months ago. I almost scream at what I read. I understand now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It's so clear to me as I finish reading the entry, that I can't contain the sobs that rack my body. I feel arms wrap around me and know instantly that it is Jasper. He sends me waves of calm but not even his power can stop my pain.

"Bella" he soothes. "What's wrong?" he asks as he continues to rock me on his lap.

I look up to see the Cullen's minus Edward and Alice, watching intently at the show. "I'm sorry... I just... oh god..." I sob into Jasper's chest once more.

I always knew deep down that I wasn't good enough for him. I think that was why I always lived in fear, not because I was with someone who could instantly kill me but because he was someone who could leave me at any minute he chose.

"Bella, please tell us what is wrong." Carlisle asks while rubbing my shoulder. I get up off of Jasper's lap and grab the journal that I want to burn so badly. I walk into Alice and Jasper's room and into their closet; designer heaven. I start ripping the expensive clothes from their hangers and ripping some of the fine materials in the process. "I hope they are one of a kind, Alice. I hope you can never find another one like it!" I growl.

I walk out and Rosalie looks at me in horror. "Oh it's not like she can't afford anything." I spit out in disgust. I look over to Jasper who seems to be shocked and give him a small smile. "You'll thank me later and don't look so shocked. I do have a dirty side to me; it just rarely comes out."

I walk downstairs with his journal in hand and I know that everyone is following me. I walk outside and sit on the porch to get some fresh air as I clutch the book to my chest.

"Go get the bottle of wine Charlie keeps in the cupboard at my house." I say as I stare at Emmett. "Please you will be the best big brother ever."

"Bella, you are not getting drunk." Carlisle demands. He crouches down in front of me and looks me in the eyes. "Tell me what is wrong."

"I can't. Not yet." I say looking at him. "Carlisle, I can't."

I cry harder than I ever have and hug my knees to chest with the journal in the middle.

I didn't realize how long I was sitting there until Emmett came up to me and handed me a bottle of whiskey. "I didn't see any wine Bells, but I do know that back in the day when I was human, me and my buddies loved this." He grins.

"Emmett!" Carlisle scolds. Emmett gives him a sheepish grin and walks over to Rosalie.

"Seeing the human get drunk will be quite the show don't you guys think so?" Emmett laughs which results in getting smacked in the head by Rosalie.

After about ten minutes of trying to persuade me, I ended up being able to drink myself into oblivion; under their supervision of course. I was getting a little tipsy but nothing crazy. I looked at the bottle that was lying on the ground next to me on the ground; it was half gone. Then I looked at the garage that was left open; I spotted baseball equipment. I walked inside with Emmett trailing behind me hoping I will do something funny and stupid.

I roll my eyes at his silliness.

I grab one of the bats while running back out to the driveway. "Thank god he left his car I murmur."

"Why?" Everyone asked. And that's when I took the first swing to Edward's precious Volvo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Bella! What are you doing?!" Rosalie shrieks. "I worked so hard on that engine!" I ignore her and hit the windshield one more time and then focus my anger and aggression on his side windows. I add some dents in his doors and finally toss the bat to the side.

I try to steady my breathing by taking a few deep breaths. "Wow! I am so glad that I got that on video!" Emmett yells jumping up and down while looking through a camera recorder. "Eddie is going to be so pissed! This is so great!"

I fall to my knees and cry. I thought there would be no more tears left to spare but there is. I cradle my head in my hands and wonder how could he do this to me. How could they do this to us?

Just then Edward and Alice appear out of the trees and Edward looks so pissed off. He truly looks like a vampire. "_Who _did this to my _car_?" he screeches with as much venom as he can muster.

I stand up and walk over to him. "Edward, if you really loved me, you wouldn't be worried about your car right now". Tears pouring out of my eyes, he pretends to care. He pretends because that's what he is good at, because it is a part of the show.

"Bella, of course I am worried, I just—my car, Bella!" he yells in frustration. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looks past me at the rest of his family, "Who did this?! Answer me!"

"I did." I say softly. He looks down at me with a bewildered expression. I look to Alice and give her a small smug smile. "I ruined your clothes too, Alice." She glares at me but then it is gone with a flash. She can't be mad at me. She is doing far worse behind my back.

"Are you drunk, Bella?" Edward asks.

"Maybe a little" I shrug. "But you still had it coming. Since I cant set you on fire or beat the crap out of you because I would injure myself, I had to resort to personal belongings."

I walk over to Alice who has her arm around Jasper's waist. "About two weeks ago after you and Edward went hunting we all had a talk because we are all worried about you two. Do you remember, Alice?" She nods. "Good, and do you remember when you left you looked at me?" She nods again. "I thought you were so upset because I was leaving and we couldn't spend time together. I thought you knew something that I didn't know. Well you _do_ know something that I didn't know...until now that is."

I walk back over to Edward and let the rest of my traitor tears fall. "And do you remember Edward when you brought me back to my house that night? You told me how you loved to go hunting. You loved the rush and that there was nothing like it. You say hunting is such a beautiful experience. You said it makes you free but why? Why do you have to feel free when you're away? You say that there is nothing holding you back so what is here that is holding you back?"

He simply stares at me with no expression. He looks at me with a blank expression; a numbing essence about him. Good, now you know how I feel.

"I knew Edward that as soon as you started talking about it, that we were not talking about hunting anymore. You were referring to something that was completely out of my reach. I was always good at reading cryptic messages, but this took a bit longer didn't it Edward? I was so blind. We all were. I am not the stupid little human you think I am. I will not have you do this to me."

I walk back over to the porch and pick up Edwards Journal and as I look back at him, he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Bella—"he chokes on his words and puts his face in his hands.

"Oh, you will get no sympathy from me Edward. Nope, you will get none at all."

I turn around to look everyone in the eye and push Alice away from Jasper.

"You do not deserve him." I growl at her. If she could cry, im sure she would.

"I am so sorry, Jasper." I whisper.

"Bella, I do not—"

I cut him off and open the book to where I left off and I begin to read aloud as silent tears continue to run down.

_Journal, july 7__th__ 2009_

_I know I haven't wrote in a while but things have been a little hectic lately, but you must always take the bad when you take the good. I have been doing guilty things but I do not feel sorry. The past few months are the most glorious I have ever spent in my life. I am in love. I never thought in my human life or this existence that I could ever feel this good. _

_I know that cheating on a loved one is not right but they way she makes me feel is indescribable. Her soft skin that tastes like heaven--- I know that Bella could never compare. We don't know how to leave our significant others. We don't know how to leave. It is more than an affair because I truly believe she is my soul mate. I don't know how we never noticed before._

_It started one night while hunting with Alice and we were talking and she was telling me she has visions of things resulting in fighting because of Bella's and mines Sexual frustration mixed together so we talk about different techniques and that eventually got us worked us up. Next thing I know my Sweet Ali was on top of me and---"_

"Stop!" Jasper roared. He storms over to where Alice is standing. "Is it true! _Please_ tell me it isn't Alice!"

"Im sorry" she whispers.

Jasper than looks to Edward and Edward looks away and looks to me, "I am so sorry Bella" he says but I have no remorse for a man who just killed me.


	5. Chapter 5

He's not the one 5

Chapter 5

Saying Goodbye

"Bella, please you need to know—"

"Save it, Edward. Just don't. Please, don't." I plead. I can't take anymore.

The next thing I know, I hear giant boulders collide and I look to see Jasper tackling Edward to the ground. Ferocious growls are let loose and now they circle each other in a wicked dance.

Jasper leaps first and is about to snap at him but before he can, Edward bites him in the shoulder instead. Jasper screams in agony from the burning of the venom. I want to comfort him but I know I can't. I am only human.

Carlisle grabs Edward and then Emmett grabs Jasper from behind and they both are locked in an iron grip.

"I will kill you Edward! Do you hear me?!" Jasper growls while snapping his teeth once more.

"No, no brother. Let's cool down first." Emmett chides. Carlisle then takes Edward inside and I walk up to Em and Jasper. "Are you ok?" I ask him. I look at his shoulder and his shirt is torn from Edward's bite.

"Yeah" he shrugs it off. "It just stings a little.

"You may be an empath, Jasper but vampires don't always have to be the strong ones." I wrap my arms around his middle and lay my head on his chest. He wraps his good arm around me and buries his head in my hair. "I was so scared" I whisper.

He chuckles. "Don't worry darlin', I wasn't going to hurt him that bad."

I laugh lightly and pinch him even though it does no good, "No silly, I was worried about you. As soon as he bit you, I wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds myself."

He looks surprised. I must admit I am a little surprised at my confession as well.

"Let's get inside and talk to our exes, shall we?" I nod.

Jasper grabs my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Both of our loved ones hurt us and with each other. The pain for Jasper and I is excruciating, how will we ever survive?

We walk inside and take a seat next to Rose and Emmett while Carlisle and Esme stand in the middle of the room. Edward and Alice stand in the corner huddling together as if they got caught stealing in a cookie jar.

Yeah, Alice stole from _my_ cookie jar, alright. Pfft.

"Due to... recent events..." Carlisle begins but Rosalie lets out a snort and which he ignores her, "Edward, Alice and I have come up with a few decisions we all think may be best. I do think they owe you two an apology. We are all very disappointed in their behavior but as they have said, we cannot control..." he lets the sentence hang in mid air as he tries to find the right words to say.

"Urges?" Emmett blurts. You can count on Em for that one and we all roll our eyes.

"Being a ho? Rosalie adds.

"Fate" Edward finishes. "We couldn't control fate".

"Ha! That's a load of crap!" I yell.

"Virgin my ass" Emmett mutters.

I lean forward and rest my elbows on my knees. I decide to mock Edward using the famous lines who told us thousands of times. "'Oh, I want to wait for marriage because I have morals and I am so old fashioned' Blah Blah Blah. You're an idiot, Edward Cullen."

"I want a divorce" Jasper blurts out.

"But, But Jazzy. I don't want—ok, if that's what you really want" Alice tries to plea but she knows it is no use by the hard look on Jasper's face. She nods her head and looks away.

"It is, Alice. Did you honestly think that I would stay with you after this? This is bigger than a little problem." Jasper defends himself as he grabs my hand once more. I lean back into him and rub soothing circles on his thumb.

"You're right. I know I couldn't stay with you anyway. I love Edward too much." She takes Edward's hand and squeezes it. "I'm sorry Jazz, but I really did love you, but this was so much bigger."

Jasper is on the verge of tears that will never fall and I rest my head on his shoulder to give some more sort of comfort.

"Bella?" Edward. Great. Insert eye roll here.

"This better be good, Edward" I say.

"I am sorry."

I just huff and look away. He could say it over and over for the rest of his existence and it still wouldn't be enough.

"It's the same as Ali said. I love her so much, Bella. Please just let me go. I am so sorry, but I can't help it. I never wanted to hurt you."

"Yeah, ill let you go. Ill let you go right on out that door and want you to never come back!" Rosalie yells as she glares at the two Unfaithful lovers. "You're an evil pixie and you, Edward are a man whore!"

I turn my head into shoulder so they won't see me cry.

"Bella, I never wanted to hurt my sister, my best friend. I love you."

"Fuck you Alice" I mumble.

"So I take it we're leaving Ali?" Edward asks. "Ok go pack your bag, love"

_Love?_ He used to call me that. I sob more and Jasper growls. I know who it is directed at.

"Yeah, I have to go pack" Alice says.

"You wont much to pack thanks to Bella." Jasper laughs. I look up to see Alice glaring at us but I don't care. The bitch deserved it.

As Edward and Alice go upstairs to pack Rosalie comes and sits next to me. "Oh, I am so sorry you guys. I don't know what the hell has happened. I can't believe them."

I stand up to stretch my legs and walk over to the fireplace that they never use. I lean my hand against the mantle and stare at the wall.

Who knew Edward leave me for my best friend? Who thought Alice would cheat on Jasper?

I look over to the couch and Emmett and Rosalie are giving him a group hug. "We love you", "I hate her", "I'll kill them both", "Im here for you" are a few things they say to comfort him.

Not wanting to get even more depressed than I already am, I deicide to step outside and get some air. I admire my handiwork on Edward's car and realize it only made me feel good for that moment. It won't help me in the long run. How do I get over him when I love him to pieces? Sure, I can be a bitch and try to hurt him as much as he has to me but I really do love him.

I feel someone come up behind me and turn to see Alice and Edward with suitcases and bags in hand. "Don't worry" I smile evilly at him, "I won't tell anyone you left me for your sister." I then laugh at my own joke. Laughing is better than the tears that want to escape my eyes. Laughing is easier to mask the pain.

I turn around and walk back into my house. I hear the yellow Porsche drive away and I realize that there is no turning back. Edward really is gone and he really did leave me for Alice.

I cried the last tears I would ever cry for him in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arcade fun and smoothies

When everyone came back inside they were all silent. No one bothered me for a few hours. Im sure they knew I need time alone after what had just happened so they headed to their rooms. I really didn't care if they went out and partied, I just wanted to be alone so bad.

I thought about going home but I really didn't want to be in my room where Edward used to visit me every night. The Cullen's living room was just fine especially since Emmett busted Edward's piano. That, I was thankful for; I'm sure Esme was upset but didn't say anything.

I'm worried about Jasper. I know he must be devastated after Alice ran off with his brother because I know I am. I wonder if Jasper's emotions can work on him self. As if on cue, Jasper walks up to me; very gracefully I might add.

"Hey" he says passively as he takes a seat next to me on the couch. I hand him the control to the TV and he flips the channels aimlessly. He stops on some reality show, "Love Bites".

"Oh don't they know it" he murmurs. I have a guess that I wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Jasper, do you want to go and do something? I mean we have had one hell of a day and school is back tomorrow so..."

His topaz eyes glimmer with life once again and I know he's back... even if only for a moment. He looks over to me and gives me a gentle smile.

"Sure, Bella. That is what we need as of right now after today. Where do you want to go?"

"Um, how about that new arcade?" I ask hopefully. "I know you're quite old... I mean older, and maybe going isn't—oh god! I mean—"

I stop when I hear thunderous booms shake the house and realize its Emmett's guffaw. Ass.

"Don't worry Bella, I know what you mean." Jasper ensures me.

Ah, crap, vampires with their stupid hearing abilities.

When we walked into the arcade it wasn't really packed. Jasper walked over to the machine and put in a few dollars and we soon had tokens. This was going to be so much fun!

"Want to play some Pac Man?" he asks me. I nod enthusiastically. I have never played before so this should be fun.

"I have never played before so you will have to show me how to play." I tell him. He looks at me in disbelief and I just laugh at his expression. "Lead the way, Jasper."

He leads me to the "Pac Man" game and he puts two tokens in. He puts in 'BELLA' in the machine and steps aside so I can get a close view.

He explains the game and in no time I'm winning. He tries to beat my score and even being a vampire he cant beat me. He puts a pout on his lips and looks at me.

"I can't believe it. I have been playing _way_ longer than you and you beat me and its your first time too!"

"It's okay Jasper. Not everyone can be as good as me you know" I joke.

His bottom lip juts out further and I just want to lick it. Wait, did I just say _lick_ it?! No... no I didn't.

Jasper's put turns into a grin and then one eyebrow goes up. He's got that smug look. Bastard.

"So Bella, I may be no mind reader but I sure as hell am an empath. Care to explain?"

"No" I say stiffly n then walk away. He starts to laugh and follows me to a table. He grabs a menu and looks through it. Vampires don't eat anything in arcades so what's the deal? Is he looking for a distraction after sensing my lust?

"I'm pretty sure mountain lions aren't on the menu, Mr. Whitlock." I say smugly.

He looks up at me gives me that same sexy grin again. It gets bigger when he senses me emotions. Lust, Panic, defeat. I let out an annoyed sigh.

"So, do you want anything? I mean, I'm not on the menu but..."

Cheeky bastard!

"Ha, no." I say and look away but I cant help the smile that comes.

"Hmm..." I look back over at him and he's reading it, "Let's see... there's a 'Jasper smoothie'... but you wouldn't want that. Or what about 'Loving Whitlock smoothie'..."

"Ok enough. Those are horrible names to make up. Im sure if you look closely though, there is a "dead vampire" drink in there somewhere." He laughs at me and puts down the menu.

"What do you want Miss. Swan?" he asks me softly. "You can have anything you like?"

And just like that, I easily forgot about Edward and decided I wanted his brother.

All of the Cullen's are in the same grade 

And the reason why I didn't total Alice's porch before was because I knew they needed a getaway car (ha! Sounds funny) to leave in eventually; besides, what's more important to Alice, the clothes or her car???

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I will try to write everyday!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After the arcade and smoothies that contain no Jasper, he takes me home.

"I'll be close by and you have my number." He tells me.

"I know, don't worry. Are you still going to pick me up in the morning for school?"

"Yes. Be prepared of the curious humans asking questions. Their brains are like little sponges. They want to know everything but will forget it in a week." He laughs.

"Yeah, I know..." silence... "You know Jasper; you really didn't have to walk me to the door."

"But, I did though." He grins. "I am a proper gentleman and besides, I am sending calming waves to Charlie. He's curious and agitated right now. I assume he wants you inside."

I roll my eyes and give Jasper a big hug. "Remember, we can and we will get through this."

"I know" he leans down and kisses my cheek. "See you tomorrow, Bella."

My cheek tingles where he kissed me.

Inside Charlie is watching some game on TV so I head up to my room not wanting to disturb him but before I can he stops me. I walk over and sit on the couch next to him.

"How was it over at the Cullen's? And who is that boy who drove you home? Where's Edward?" he asks.

"Geez, dad, I'm not a criminal so what's with the interrogations as soon as I walk in the door?" I joke.

He chuckles and then waits for me to continue.

"Fine" I sigh. "The Cullen's were always entertaining as usual, Jasper, Edwards's brother drove me home because me and Edward broke up."

"What?! Broke up?"

"Yeah, don't worry it was mutual. I am okay though. Jasper helped me out a lot over the weekend and... It's going to be okay. Look, I really want to get to sleep so..." I start to get up and he nods at me and looks back over to the TV. Good ol Charlie. He was never good with this emotional crap and to tell you the truth, neither am I.

I lie on my bed and think about what had happened. It was odd, at the arcade I didn't even think about Edward and he only left yesterday. I feel this strange sensation whenever im near Jasper.

How come I never noticed it before? I know Jasper and I were never close but how come I never felt it? Edward never let me get close to Jasper because he said Jasper had very little self control and I smelled too good. Maybe Edward wanted me for himself? No don't think like that. I shudder at the thought.

And to top it all off, how come im so easily to forget Edward when I am around his brother and why is this damn connection so strong between him and me? We never spent any time together before and why is everything is just so sudden? It makes no sense.

Well, I won't get any answers tonight. I close my eyes and drift to sleep but after a few minutes I hear the usual window sliding open and I panic. Has he come back?! I hope not! I will give him a piece of mind.

"Relax, Bella" the beautiful honey voice soothes. I would know it anywhere. I turn on my side and look at him.

"What are you doing here? Not that im not happy to see you its just..."

"I know I said I would see you tomorrow but I couldn't wait." He smiles and gestures for me to scoot over. He lies beside me and slides an arm under my head.

"I really am okay, Jasper." I whisper.

"Maybe... but I'm not."

"I know it's hard. You and Alice were together for what seemed like forever."

"Yes, but... I didn't expect to... how you say it... I am not over Alice, not completely anyway but I don't feel as much as I used to. It's hard to explain." He confesses as he twirls a piece of my hair.

"It takes time. Everything does, but I know how you feel. It's like I know I love Edward, but now that he's been gone, I can breathe. I never knew I could feel like this. You make everything better Jasper. Does that sound right?"

"To me it does" he says just as softly.

"I know that even only after one day... that I want to be with you. Is that so wrong? And if you don't feel the same way I understand, it's just that... It just feels so right." I can't believe I said that but is true. No going back now. He needed to know.

"No, darlin' it isn't wrong to feel that way. I feel it too."

My heart rate increases and I know he can hear it.

"But, we need to adjust. I have been with Alice for many years. It won't be easy to bounce back."

"Isn't that what is happening already? We _are_ bouncing back."

"I don't know Bella, but I do want to be with you too."

"So, what now?"

"I think we both need time to take things slow. I know I can't just jump right in. I need the time to bounce back a little like I said but we can eventually be together. I want it just as much as you do." He smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back.

"It's a weird feeling isn't it; to care for someone other than Alice or Edward?" I ask him.

"Indeed"

"I really am okay, I think." I softly say while he brushes the bangs away from my eyes. "I mean I cried and cried but what if he really wasn't my soul mate? Clearly he isn't because if he was, don't you think he would have stayed faithful?"

"I don't know" he murmurs. "That's a good question, but if he isn't, then that means I still have to find my mate, too. I always knew that there was a downside to Alice. Maybe if I meet my true mate, everything will be perfect and I'll just know."

"What if you meet your mate while with me?" I truly didn't want the answer but I had to ask anyway.

"I really don't think that will happen. Don't you feel our connection? Its so strong. What if you were my mate?"

"What if I'm not, Jasper?"

"Well, we won't know anything until we try darlin'".

"Agreed.... you know it's so weird because I thought he was the love of my life and I need something to help me move on. I need something to give me a fresh start. I need.... unless...."

"Did you just have an epiphany?" he laughs. "You're emotions are all over the place."

"I think I did!" smiling brightly I grab his face in between my hands, mouths almost touching, "Jasper, you have to change me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Whoa, Bella" he takes my hands away from his face and stands up. "Just because you want to officially move on from Edward, does not mean you have to be changed."

Now, I was mad. "You're going to deny me to be changed just like he did?" I ask incredulously. "That isn't fair."

"No. I have no objection at all to you begin changed. I just don't want you to do it for the wrong reasons." He assures me.

Oh. "Okay, well I can assure you that I have always wanted to be changed regardless for its reasons. Just because Edward and I are no more doesn't make it any for me to be changed."

"I see. This is a big thing Bella. You cannot go back after getting changed." He comes to sit next to me on the bed and grasps my hands in his.

"I know this."

"If you're sure..."

"I am" I say as quickly as I can. No hesitance in my voice at all.

"Tomorrow after school, we can go talk to Carlisle okay?"

"Thank you, Jasper!" I beam and wrap my arms around him.

As we lay back on my bed, he cuddles from behind me and my back is pressed up against his chest. His right arm securely tucked around my waist, I have never felt happier. I am pretty damn sure I love Jasper Whitlock.

The next morning, after Charlie has left for work, I make my way downstairs to grab myself a pop tart for breakfast. I was never one for cooking. I am surprised by what I find.

"Wow Jasper, did you make all of this?" I ask purely shocked gesturing towards the pancakes, sausage and hash browns on the table.

He gives me a sheepish grin and I am sure that if he could blush, he would.

"Um, no...I can assure you that I didn't do this. However I did manage to stop by McDonalds this morning and pick you up breakfast. I just put everything on the plate and tossed out the evidence, but if you look in the trash, im sure you will find the bags."

I laugh and take a seat across from Jasper at the table. "Thank you so much, Jasper. That was very sweet of you."

"You are very welcome, darlin'."

"Why all the trouble of hiding it when you were going to tell me anyway?" I chuckle.

He gets a serious look on his face as he looks me in the eyes. It's so intense, I can't breathe.

"I can't find it in my dead heart to lie to you, no matter how small the lie may be." He says honestly. I swear my heart burst at the sudden confession and I got tingly all over. I turn away from him to hide my blush and take a bite of my pancakes but the flutter in my heart is still there and I am grinning like I just won the lottery.

There is a comfortable silence as we drive to school. No words need to be said but I am a little nervous about Edward and Alice. No one knows they are gone. The cover story is that they were visiting family friends in Alaska. No matter how much I would like to tell people that Edward left me for his sister since everyone thinks they're blood related, I cant. The thought makes me giggle to myself. Jasper raises an eyebrow at me but I shake my head. No way, if I keep thinking about it, the funnier it becomes.

We pull up next to Emmett's jeep and get out. Jasper grabs my hand in reassurance. I notice most of Forks high is staring and whispering at us as we make our way towards Emmett and Rosalie.

It's just like the day Edward and I arrived together marked as a couple. Could I handle it the second time around? Sure, we're not together... technically, but it's still the point.

I squeeze his hand and he squeezes it back. An unspoken acknowledgement; we will be together through this no matter how difficult it may be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

School became a blur; everyone confronted me on the situation between Jasper and I. They asked where and Alice and Edward went to. They wanted to know what happened between the four of us. I had explained that I was single and that Edward and Alice were visiting in Alaska. They were all waiting for me to break down but I knew I was okay.

Mike took this as the perfect opportunity to ask me out. I was sick of letting him down easy and always playing nice. I finally let him know that I will never be interested. Jessica perked up at that knowledge while Mike scowled at me.

Lauren made comments how Edward left me because I wasn't worthy. That may be true but I am not going to complain when I have Jasper by my side. She wants the satisfaction that I will never bring her because she wants to see me in pain. She will be waiting for a long time. I simply told her along with everyone else that it was a mutual decision and left it at that.

As I sat down at the Cullen table in the cafeteria Rsalie asked me if it was true.

"Is what true?" I'm confused.

"That you still want to be like us."

"Yeah, of course I do." I look over at Jasper and he smiles at me. I guess I am not the only one excited. When I would take about me being changed in front of Edward, he would throw a fit.

"Do you really still want this?" she asks me. Is she pleading with me to say no with her eyes? I won't back down. I know want I want.

"I know what I want, Rosalie."

"Yeah!" Emmett said excitedly. "It would be awesome to have you like us!"

"...And awesome not to have to worry about snapping at you anymore" Rosalie jokes. Ha.

It's funny. Last week she hated me and now...Now, I'm so sure she will be the best sister anyone could ever ask for.

"Do you guys talk to Edward and Alice?" Jasper asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No" Emmett lightly growls. "But Esme does. They still are her children after all."

Rosalie rolls her eyes and scoffs. "Please, they are whores."

We all nod in agreement.

"Emmett is going to send Edward the video tape of you smashing his Volvo." Jasper laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett perks up at that. "I made about twelve copies, Bella!"

"Yeah? Make sure to give me one. Stupid bastard." I say.

"Of course! Eddie whined like a little baby that do. You did do a good job, Bells."

"Yeah, well... as much as I love to see Edward and Alice in pain right now, I really did work hard on that stupid car. All that work went to waste..." Rose pouts and picks at a piece of tomato on her plate.

"Aw, Rosie, it will be okay. I'll buy you a brand new car you can tinker with all you want. You can tear it apart and put it back together and anything else you want." Emmett coos. Gag me with a spoon.

She kisses him so passionately that I think I will vomit if I look anymore. I look to Jasper and smile at him. One day that will be us. I just know it.

After school, we head over to The Cullen house and Carlisle and Esme are both home.

"I called Carlisle at work" Jasper tells me answering my unanswered question.

"Hello" Esme smiles at us as we walk in the door and take a seat around the living room. "What is so urgent? You all had me very worried." She places her hand over her non beating heart and sits down on the sofa alongside Carlisle.

"Nothing to worry about Esme, we just wanted to talk to Carlisle and you about something" I say. I take a seat next to Jasper on the love seat.

"So what is going on?" Carlisle asks us.

"Well, I don't know any other way other than to just spit it out." Jasper starts, "But Bella would like to be changed still."

Silence.

"Dear, do you know what you are asking? This is a very big deal." Esme tells me. The concern is apparent in her eyes, but I know. I always have.

"Yes, I do. I know I will miss Charlie but he will be fine. I know Edward and I are no longer together but I feel as though this will... complete me? I don't know how to explain it."

"Bella, this is a very big decision."

"I know, Carlisle." My eyes never leaving his.

He takes an unnecessary breath and rubs his hands over his face. He drops his hands and then looks at me.

"There is no going back, Bella. Once this is done, there is no way to undo it."

"I know."

He takes a minute to collect his thoughts and then walks over to me and pats my shoulder gently. "When would you like to do this Bella?" he asks me.

"Yes!" Emmett booms and jumps off the couch. I laugh and get up to hug Carlisle.

I am finally going to be apart of this family. I finally get to be a Cullen!

It is decided that my change will next week. Rosalie will take my car and drive it into a ditch and then set fire to it. Simple, right? The police will find my truck and assume my body burned along with the contents inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The week has finally come to a close and I must admit I am a little nervous. I told Charlie that I will be spending the weekend with The Cullen's. I explained how I grew closer to Rosalie and Jasper and that we have all become the best friends that I always wanted. A little cheesy but I wanted to have Charlie believe that I was very excited about doing something new... And I may have also been a little nervous about telling my father I'd be home in a few days when in reality I would never be able to see him ever again.

When I pulled up into the circular driveway and parked in front of the garage, Jasper met me outside on the porch.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" he grabs my hand and kisses it while my heart skips a beat.

I give a little smile and chuckle, "Who is ready for their funeral?"

"True."

"But I will be fine."

"You will? I don't know. Your emotions are a little haywire right now, Bella. I think you need me."

"You are a stubborn vampire, but I have no doubt. I know I will always need you." I wrap my arms around his waist and inhale his sweet honey scent.

"Mhm, I agree. I feel the exact same way" he murmurs as he wraps his arms around me too.

After a few minutes of embracing, he leads me into the house. We walk up the stairs and into his room.

"You got a new bed and... wow, it looks so different in here!" I exclaim.

"Yeah" he sighs as he lies on the bed, "I wanted no trace of Alice, but... I would like a few traces of you in my room."

"What?" Did he just say what I think he said?

"Bella, Carlisle thinks it's best that we should take a leave to Alaska. Alice and Edward aren't there so we will be fine but it will be dangerous with you being a newborn."

"Okay."

"And... well, I was hoping you and I could well, share a room?"

"Awe, Jasper thank you! I would love that!" I scream happily.

"Really?"

"You silly vampire, of course I would! But you know that that means we can no longer be 'just friends' anymore right?" I say hopefully. I climb on the bed beside him and rest my hand on his chest. Our faces are only a few inches away from each other.

"Yes." He grins. "I already know this. Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too but, I think you have a few lose ends."

He sighs and kisses my hair. "That makes me so happy because Alice and I are officially divorced."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really" he whispers back. "As of today I got the papers in the mail. "It was quick, but being a vampire does have its perks. I can dazzle people too" he jokes and I laugh.

"Well, then I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Darlin' you have made me very happy. But, before we get any further, I have another confession." He seems more nervous than he was before.

I put my hands on either side of his face and look into his warm topaz eyes that are so inviting. "You can tell me anything."

"I love you" he whispers.

A smile makes its way to my face and I crash my lips to his. At first I get no response; possibly from the shock but then he kisses me back forcefully but it's so gentle at the same time. Our kiss turns into one kiss and then a full out make out session. I pull away gasping for air only for a second before he grabs my face and gives a low husky growl, "No, don't pull away from me" and he brings his lips back to mine.

My hands find their way to his buttoned shirt and I unbutton the first two and slide my hand inside. I felt his icy cool chest that is marble like yet so soft. His hands glide down to my waist and he hovers over me. I moan into his mouth and he lightly squeezes hips harder.

"Jasper" I pant. I can smell the honey with a light touch of the rain that is on his skin. He buries his face into my neck as my hands his explore his body. I slide my hands up the bottom of his shirt and feel his abs just as he nibbles lightly on my collarbone.

"I love you too" I finally whisper. He stops his wonderful assault on my body and looks deep into my eyes. Bringing his face down to mine, he kisses me passionately once more and he grinds his hips into me.

"Darlin' what are you doing to me?" he mumbles clearly in the lust bubble I am in.

"I love it when you talk southern, Jasper. It turns me on." I say. My face turns beat red and he smile turns bigger. I Kiss his neck and yank on his hair. I feel I am in heaven as he kisses me greedily.

"Really, darlin? Just what is it you like about it?" He asks as he pulls away from me.

Oh, he's teasing me. Two can play that game.

"Jasper" I moan, "please..." I lick up his neck and all the way up to his ear, "I want you..." I feel his body shudder above me and I smile above myself. I bite his ear and he gives a low and throaty moan. "But...I think we should stop" and then I slide myself from underneath him and walk into the bathroom.

I hear him growl as I turn on the water and step into the shower.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it baby." I laugh so low, but I know he can hear me. I hear a loud grunt and continue to laugh as I take a cold, _cold_ shower.

After my shower and a few rounds of laughter at Jasper's expense, we all make our way into the spare bedroom that has become my hospital room for the time being. The room is quite beautiful; it is filled to the brim in all kinds of decorative fabrics. That must mean Alice had to have something to do with this room. The Bed has a thick comforter with a purple bedspread and lots of comfortable pillows.

Jasper lies me down on the bed that I will take my last breaths. I take Jasper's hand and hold onto it for dear life.

I know it is time for my change. There are so many different levels of change for that statement. I wouldn't have it any other way, though. My life begins here and now. This is the path I was destined for; I can feel it.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asks as Jasper lays me down on the bed.

"Yes' I whisper. "Wait! Sorry, it's just uh...Rosalie you did do a good job setting my truck on fire right?"

"Yes" she tells me. "I even pretended to cry at your funeral too."

"Okay. Is Charlie going to be okay you think?"

"Yes" she reassures me. "Charlie has always been a tough cookie, Bella"

"Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

"Bella, I am going to change you." Carlisle tells me. I have no objection. I know he can handle it.

He leans down next to me and I grip Jaspers hand tighter. As soon as I feel Carlisle's teeth graze my neck, the door busts open and the wood goes flying everywhere. Jasper throws his body over me without applying too much pressure and shields me away from the pieces. I hear growling and then a loud roar.

"You cannot change, Bella!"

There's only one person that voice could belong to.

Edward.

* * *

Ah, the suspense!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

The week has finally come to a close and I must admit I am a little nervous. I told Charlie that I will be spending the weekend with The Cullen's. I explained how I grew closer to Rosalie and Jasper and that we have all become the best friends that I always wanted. A little cheesy but I wanted to have Charlie believe that I was very excited about doing something new... And I may have also been a little nervous about telling my father I'd be home in a few days when in reality I would never be able to see him ever again.

When I pulled up into the circular driveway and parked in front of the garage, Jasper met me outside on the porch.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi."

"Are you okay?" he grabs my hand and kisses it while my heart skips a beat.

I give a little smile and chuckle, "Who is ready for their funeral?"

"True."

"But I will be fine."

"You will? I don't know. Your emotions are a little haywire right now, Bella. I think you need me."

"You are a stubborn vampire, but I have no doubt. I know I will always need you." I wrap my arms around his waist and inhale his sweet honey scent.

"Mhm, I agree. I feel the exact same way" he murmurs as he wraps his arms around me too.

After a few minutes of embracing, he leads me into the house. We walk up the stairs and into his room.

"You got a new bed and... wow, it looks so different in here!" I exclaim.

"Yeah" he sighs as he lies on the bed, "I wanted no trace of Alice, but... I would like a few traces of you in my room."

"What?" Did he just say what I think he said?

"Bella, Carlisle thinks it's best that we should take a leave to Alaska. Alice and Edward aren't there so we will be fine but it will be dangerous with you being a newborn."

"Okay."

"And... well, I was hoping you and I could well, share a room?"

"Awe, Jasper thank you! I would love that!" I scream happily.

"Really?"

"You silly vampire, of course I would! But you know that that means we can no longer be 'just friends' anymore right?" I say hopefully. I climb on the bed beside him and rest my hand on his chest. Our faces are only a few inches away from each other.

"Yes." He grins. "I already know this. Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I would love too but, I think you have a few lose ends."

He sighs and kisses my hair. "That makes me so happy because Alice and I are officially divorced."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Really" he whispers back. "As of today I got the papers in the mail. "It was quick, but being a vampire does have its perks. I can dazzle people too" he jokes and I laugh.

"Well, then I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Darlin' you have made me very happy. But, before we get any further, I have another confession." He seems more nervous than he was before.

I put my hands on either side of his face and look into his warm topaz eyes that are so inviting. "You can tell me anything."

"I love you" he whispers.

A smile makes its way to my face and I crash my lips to his. At first I get no response; possibly from the shock but then he kisses me back forcefully but it's so gentle at the same time. Our kiss turns into one kiss and then a full out make out session. I pull away gasping for air only for a second before he grabs my face and gives a low husky growl, "No, don't pull away from me" and he brings his lips back to mine.

My hands find their way to his buttoned shirt and I unbutton the first two and slide my hand inside. I felt his icy cool chest that is marble like yet so soft. His hands glide down to my waist and he hovers over me. I moan into his mouth and he lightly squeezes hips harder.

"Jasper" I pant. I can smell the honey with a light touch of the rain that is on his skin. He buries his face into my neck as my hands his explore his body. I slide my hands up the bottom of his shirt and feel his abs just as he nibbles lightly on my collarbone.

"I love you too" I finally whisper. He stops his wonderful assault on my body and looks deep into my eyes. Bringing his face down to mine, he kisses me passionately once more and he grinds his hips into me.

"Darlin' what are you doing to me?" he mumbles clearly in the lust bubble I am in.

"I love it when you talk southern, Jasper. It turns me on." I say. My face turns beat red and he smile turns bigger. I Kiss his neck and yank on his hair. I feel I am in heaven as he kisses me greedily.

"Really, darlin? Just what is it you like about it?" He asks as he pulls away from me.

Oh, he's teasing me. Two can play that game.

"Jasper" I moan, "please..." I lick up his neck and all the way up to his ear, "I want you..." I feel his body shudder above me and I smile above myself. I bite his ear and he gives a low and throaty moan. "But...I think we should stop" and then I slide myself from underneath him and walk into the bathroom.

I hear him growl as I turn on the water and step into the shower.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it baby." I laugh so low, but I know he can hear me. I hear a loud grunt and continue to laugh as I take a cold, _cold_ shower.

After my shower and a few rounds of laughter at Jasper's expense, we all make our way into the spare bedroom that has become my hospital room for the time being. The room is quite beautiful; it is filled to the brim in all kinds of decorative fabrics. That must mean Alice had to have something to do with this room. The Bed has a thick comforter with a purple bedspread and lots of comfortable pillows.

Jasper lies me down on the bed that I will take my last breaths. I take Jasper's hand and hold onto it for dear life.

I know it is time for my change. There are so many different levels of change for that statement. I wouldn't have it any other way, though. My life begins here and now. This is the path I was destined for; I can feel it.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Carlisle asks as Jasper lays me down on the bed.

"Yes' I whisper. "Wait! Sorry, it's just uh...Rosalie you did do a good job setting my truck on fire right?"

"Yes" she tells me. "I even pretended to cry at your funeral too."

"Okay. Is Charlie going to be okay you think?"

"Yes" she reassures me. "Charlie has always been a tough cookie, Bella"

"Okay. Okay, I'm ready."

"Bella, I am going to change you." Carlisle tells me. I have no objection. I know he can handle it.

He leans down next to me and I grip Jaspers hand tighter. As soon as I feel Carlisle's teeth graze my neck, the door busts open and the wood goes flying everywhere. Jasper throws his body over me without applying too much pressure and shields me away from the pieces. I hear growling and then a loud roar.

"You cannot change, Bella!"

There's only one person that voice could belong to.

Edward.

* * *

Ah, the suspense!


	12. the real chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I ask surprised, and quite pissed off actually.

"Bella, listen to me; you cannot do this" he pleads.

I huff and look away. Who the hell does he think he is telling me what to do?

I look over to Jasper and he is now in a crouch ready to attack. His top lip bared and a low menacing growl erupts from his chest.

I walk over to Edward and glare at him. "I want to and I _will_ be changed, Edward Cullen! I am not yours anymore."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emmett growls. He too along side Rosalie, are couched and ready to pounce.

Alice walks into the room and stands next to Edward. "There are some things that you need to know. Can we go downstairs and talk? I promise everything will be fine. I have seen it."

We all look over to Carlisle who nods and makes his way downstairs. Esme looks torn as if she is about decide between her children and also a little pissed as she now glares at her door that was ripped off its hinges.

Rosalie and Emmett eye Alice and Edward and growl at the two of them.

Jasper's posture hasn't let up and I think I am just pissed off. I stand there in a daze and an unresponsive state as I feel Jaspers hand slip into mine. I come back from my episode and look around to see everyone has cleared the room.

We sit in the living room and Edward and Alice stand before us.

"Bella, when you first came to Forks, I had already been having visions for the past ten years but they were only of you and Edward. Edward was drawn your blood and then you and Edward became an official couple; I started to have different visions of you as a vampire. You were a vampire and you were not with Edward, but with Jasper." Alice explains. "Edward was drawn to your blood and that's it Bella. Jasper is drawn to you because he loves you."

I hear collective gasps around the room, but not from me. I should have known Edward only wanted me for my blood. How cliché is that? But Jasper and me? Really? The man I truly love is really the man of my existence.

I think Jasper's eyes bugged out of his head and Alice sends him an apologetic look but he continues to stare at... well, nothing.

Edward looks over at her and glares. "Traitor" he growls.

"Anyway, I made sure to become your best friend. I wanted to you to be with Edward. I knew he would never harm you and I wanted to keep you away from Jasper."

"You were my friend so you could keep me away? Bitch" I spit at her.

"I bet that since Edward and I have been gone everything has been so different for you two has it not?" She gives me a look as if she's telling me, 'tell me different' .We nod in confirmation.

"When Rosalie found Emmett, she was drawn to him and after about 4 days after his change into a vampire, they had sex."

"As much as I want everyone to know my sex life, what does this have to do with anything?" Rose snaps. Alice smiles and then waves her hands in effect as if we should all know by now.

"Don't you all see?" she looks back to me and Jasper, "With you and Edward, you had to get to know each other and things went slow for you two. He never was in love with you and as soon as we took ourselves out of the picture you and Jasper became closer and everything happened so fast. You and Jasper are meant to be. You don't need to ask each other what movies or music you like. You were already bound by fate. An unspoken bond." Alice claps happily.

I just sit there stunned and so does Jasper. We were already bound by fate? Jasper and I were soul mates?

Edward only wanting me because of my blood and Alice was just as selfish too

"Alice? Why are you now telling us? Instead of confronting us, you went behind our backs and slept with each other" Jasper angrily growls. I put a hand on his shoulder. We don't need any vampire fights going on right now.

Alice looks down at her feet and looks so sad. She almost makes me feel bad for her; almost.

"Well after I got the visions I didn't want you to leave me. I think we both knew that deep down we were not meant for each other but that doesn't mean I didn't love you at all. I just remember after I changed, I woke up with a vision of you and the Cullen's, but we never ever questioned it and you... You had so much faith in me and my visions, I sort of felt terrible that you were relying on me with your life."

"I was your puppet. I always have been." Jasper says realizing what has been going on all of these years.

"When Edward caught onto my visions because I hid them from him too at first, he was so angry. He couldn't let Bella go though, well her blood anyway. So we both would go off hunting and talk. We worked out different strategies to keep you in our lives. We tried to keep you separated and fed Bella the line on your self control, but yours isn't any different than ours, well maybe a bit for Edward since she is his singer but you have the same amount of control as me..." Alice sits down on the floor and cradles her head in her hands.

Edward takes a seat next to her and warps an arm around her shoulder pulling her to him. "Alice and I have always been he closest in the family. We would have conversations in her head and talk discreetly about things with each other. It was never a sisterly or brotherly love; we just didn't know it then. One day while hunting things just happened. Bella, you read my diary but I had not written in it in so long hat you never got the full story. As soon as you saw the part on me and Alice making love you stopped. This has been like this for a long time and I am so sorry that you are now just finding it out."

"That is so fucked up!" I yell standing up and getting in his face, "You made a mess of this! You both did! Then, you barge in here not wanting me to be changed because you want my blood?! Fuck you, Edward, Cullen! Fuck you too Alice! You really are monsters." I tore off and ran up the stairs and back to the spare bedroom I was originally in. I jump onto the bed and bury my face into the pillows.

Jasper was my soul mate all along. Edward and Alice were soul mates; they lied to us.

I have never been so pissed off in my life.

Thank you guys for the reviews! It means so much and I am so, so, so glad that you like this! :)

And see, some of you thought she would go back with Edward. No worries. LOL.

Yes, I loved the whole 'teasing' bit in the last chapter, too. I felt as though Jasper and Bella needed a little 'spice' and 'flirtiness' (if that is a word) Lol.

I am sorry to say that Jacob will not be in this story. I wanted to focus only on the relationship; sorry. But, I can say that Jacob will be in other stories that I plan on writing in the future.

I'm not a team Jacob fan so he will most likely be a character that is the 'bad guy' Lol, but who knows... I could change my mind.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I felt the bed shift and roll over to face Jasper. "Hey" I say weakly. I feel mentally drained. I was so about to die an hour ago and before I could die, my vampire ex-boyfriend tries to stop me so he can savor my sweet blood and hopefully get to drink me dry himself one day. Today is just not my day.

"I know how you feel, darlin'. Empath, remember? But, look on the bright side, me and you... we are meant to be." He gently smiles and kisses my forehead.

I snuggle into his side and kiss his jaw, "I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too, darlin."

"It's just... wow. I mean all this time..."

"I know. Maybe if I wouldn't have let her control me so much, I wouldn't have missed out. I could have been with you sooner." His eyes are downcast and I can feel the sadness radiating off of him.

"Baby, look at me." He looks into my eyes and my heart nearly melts, "It's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason. It happened to me the same way. Who were we to know that our lovers were two timing us? And Alice, you cannot beat yourself up about it. She is a tricky one."

"That she is."

"See? So don't worry, we are here together now."

"When I first met her and she told me she had a vision of us together, I assumed she was my mate. I mean, I just went with the flow. I shouldn't have assumed anything that day.... or anytime after for that matter."

"Jasper, I would have been the same way."

"God, I love you, Bella. You're perfect." He rolls on top of me and kisses my eyes, nose, mouth, cheeks, anywhere he can reach. I can feel the love pouring off of him and I giggle.

"Funny... I feel the same way about you."

We both smile and I kiss him hard and very passionately. I don't care if his teeth cut me. I was supposed to 'die' today, anyway, right?

"Forever, Jasper Whitlock.", I whisper.

"Forever" he agrees.

Jasper and I pull away suddenly when someone clears their throat. I look to see the family standing there with wide grins and evil smirks, plus Edward and Alice standing in front.

My face takes on a familiar red color and I bury my face into Jasper's chest.

"Wow Bella. You're face is red like one of those bananas!" Emmett booms and laughs hysterically.

I give him a questioning look. "Banana, Emmett?"

"Yeah." He says seriously as if im slow and don't get it, "You know... a banana?"

"You mean tomato, you idiot" Rosalie laughs and smacks his head.

"A tomato? No, you mean a banana." He tries to explain it further but he wont listen as we all shout that the reference is a damn tomato.

I roll my eyes and look towards Carlisle.

"Sorry to interrupt, we really are..." Carlisle begins but Emmett cuts him off. "Hell yeah! You guys were getting' down and dirty! Didn't know you had it in you Bella?" He wags his eyebrows up and down and my face turns into a 'banana' once more and I laugh at Em's silliness.

"As I was saying," Carlisle continues, "I don't want to get too far behind schedule. I'm here for your change, Bella."

"Of course"

"Alright Bella... any last words?" he jokes.

I laugh and hit his arm playfully. "Nice way to lighten the mood, Carlisle"

"I cant believe Carlisle just cracked a joke." Emmett says in awe. We all roll our eyes and I look at Edward.

"Actually I do have a few last words. Edward? Be ready, because after my three days are up and I am a strong newborn vampire... I'm kicking your ass."

Edward's face pales, if it can get any more paler, just as Carlisle sinks his razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh at my neck.

Bring on the fire.

* * *

I love reviews... its like... how do I put it... candy for little kids? LOL.

It keeps me energized and makes me feel all giddy :D

So, thank you again! :)


	14. Chapter 13

* * *

Chapter 13

I could feel the fire burn in my veins. The pain shot straight to my heart and exploded throughout my body. It was surreal and unlike anything I've ever felt before.

I knew I was sweating from the inferno but I was so cold and I couldn't move. All I wanted was to be in Alaska where I could lay in the freezing cold snow.

I then felt cold hands on my cheeks, much to my relief and I whimpered in delight. I could barely make a sound through all the pain I was feeling. It was so soothing but the relief didn't last long. My body against ice cold hands warmed them up. It was like fire putting out the water.

I could vaguely hear voices murmuring to each other trying to make reassurances towards me. In my state, I couldn't respond but I gripped the sheets and groaned hoping they could understand my silent pleas and thank you's, but Im sure I looked more like a girl undergoing her exorcism.

My body was spazzing and thrashing on the soft material that lay underneath me but I couldn't control my body. It was an experience that I could not contain now matter how hard I tried so I just let go screaming while I burned and burned.

As the fire raged on in my body, I lost track of how long it was. It seemed endless and I really thought it would go on forever... that is until one last beat of my heart sent a jolt up my body and I sprung up into a crouched position. It was the same crouch that I have seen the Cullen's do right before they attack.

What did I need to attack? Was it instinct?

I looked around the room, at all of their faces and I realize I can see everything so clearly now. I see everyone standing there waiting for a reaction out of me. They are all dressed differently from the last time I seen them. I must have been out longer than I thought because today was my third day.

I spot Jasper and leap into his arms. I feel his warm embrace engulf me and I never want to let go. He and I are finally the same temperature now; we are equal.

"I love you" I murmur. I gasp in surprise. My voice sounds like tinkling bells and it is so alluring; most likely for my prey. Amusing.

"I love you too, my beautiful, Bella." He smiles.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Bella" Rosalie smiles and I smile back at her. Emmett looks at me like I am a piece of meat, but... that is to be expected. I mean it is Emmett after all, right?

All of sudden I can feel a burn in the back of my throat and it gets to be severely uncomfortable. Jasper notices my discomfort and he takes my hand in his.

"Bella, you need to hunt. Let's go."

Before I could respond, I look over to Edward who looks a bit... scared? Then memories engulf me and I remember my last words before I died. I give him an evil smile and pounce.

I tackle him and we crash through two walls, finally landing in his bedroom with my on top of him. I growl biting his arm ripping it out of his body. He screams in pure agony but I do not stop, it only fuels me beyond what I can only imagine. I start biting at his neck and clawing at his chest. I let out a bitter laugh and I know I am brining out the monster in me he always talked about, but it feels too good to care. The growling is loud and deafening but I would not mind even if humans in Timbuktu can hear me.

My strength may be extraordinary for a newborn but I have no fighting skills. He kicks me off of him and I land on one of his music shelves looking down at him. I let out a menacing roar as I glare at him. He looks taken back and I bare my teeth once more.

Who knew vampires could become so scared?

"I will kill you, Edward Cullen." I seeth.

I jump off and land gracefully on the soft carpeted floor and before I could attack any further, Emmett and Jasper grab both of my arms, holding me back.

I growl and try to push myself away from them but it no use. I thrash my body trying to loosen up... still no use; their grip is of iron. I relax my stance and fall lazily into Jasper's chest as I sigh in defeat. Clearly, I will not be able to kill Edward... as of right now, anyway.

"God damn it, Bella!" Edward yells. "You are one crazy bitch! You almost killed me."

I look over at him reapplying his arm back to his body with Alice's help and I snicker. I walk over to him slowly and deck him in the face with as much force as I can muster. He fly's backwards and out his window and into the deep forest. I hear a loud crash landing and I chuckle.

"Bitch" Alice says as she follows after Edward.

I shrug my shoulders,"Fuck you, you little tinkerbell slut." I hiss.

I walk back over to the family and give them a smile.

"Well, that was... eventful" Esme states.

"Sorry" I laugh in my tinkley voice. "I couldn't help it"

"It's alright, dear. I just have a lot of work to do now." She takes a look around the room and I instantly feel guilty.

"Oh, no worries, Bella. You're a newborn. I am quite surprised at how calm you are right now. Trust me, Emmett has done worse, anyway." she smiles.

"I can help, Esme." Rosalie adds. "We can have this done by tomorrow. Let's go to Home Depot."

"You're right. Will you be alright without us, Bella?"

"Yes. I can have the men look after me so I don't bite anyone's head off. No pun intended" I say with my serious face. I try my hardest not to laugh but Emmett's laugh makes me bust out laughing, too.

"Not. Funny." Esme says sternly but she ends up laughing too.

As her and Rose walk out, I look to the guys. "Now what?" I ask.

"We hunt", Jasper grins.

* * *

It's so sad to say that this story is almost finished. :*(

But not to worry, I am already writing a new one and will have chapters up soon. :D.

I hope you all will like that as much as this one.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As we made our way into the woods, I never felt so alive as I do at this very moment. I can see every color and hear every tiny sound for miles.

Emmett and Carlisle stood off to the side while Jasper led me deeper into the forest.

"Are you ready, darlin?" Jasper asks me.

"Yes"

"Good, now what do you hear?" he asks as he looks into my eyes intently.

I focus on the sounds around me and I use my new senses to hear farther away into the darkness.

"I hear... three heartbeats... deer?" I ask hesitantly.

He grins and nods. "Now where are they coming from?" he whispers.

"They are on the North side of the forest."

"Yes. Let your instincts take over, Bella. Be sure to snap its neck before you kill it."

"Unless you like them irritable like me" Emmett whispers from behind me. I jump so high, birds scatter from the trees.

"Emmett" I hiss. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry. I didn't know you could startle a vampire." He laughs.

"Emmett" Jasper warns then turns back to look at me, "Bella, go and take your prey."

I jumped high; tree to tree and it seemed like miles before I reached the deer. It probably was with my new found speed.

I dropped down softly behind them onto the forest floor in a crouch and I then sprang up just as quickly. I took in the sight of the female in front of me whose vein pulsed to a steady rhythm, bringing the venom to pool in my mouth. They had not noticed me until I let out a low growl and the two of them ran off leaving the female for its death.

I leaped onto her back and sank my teeth into her neck without breaking it first and as I drank the delicious sweet smelling blood, she collapsed onto the floor below me with a soft thud.

The blood dripping down my chin was pure euphoria and as I drank my lost drop, I wiped away my chin with the back of my hand.

As I turned around, I came face to face with three smiling vampires.

"So, how did I do?" I grin.

"Perfect, darlin" Jasper wraps his arm around my waist and we make it back to the house. Esme and Rosalie are in the living room going over color swatches for the spare bedroom that got ruined.

"Ho was it?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well, I definitely had fun and even though I am covered in blood, I think it was an ultimate experience." I laugh gesturing towards my clothes.

Jasper smirked and eyed me like he wanted to devour me. "Oh, you have no idea how exotic you look when you were hunting. It was such a turn on."

"Jasper!" I exclaim purely shocked that he said that and in front of his family.

"Can you blame me? You haven't seen it through my eyes. It was... _sexy_".

"I am so glad that I cannot blush anymore" I mutter, which results in everyone laughing at my expense.

We stop laughing as Edward and Alice come down the stairs and walk over to us.

"Well, we just wanted to say goodbye. We are leaving for a while. Maybe a decade or so and we are sorry fro coming back again in the first place. We had no right too, but I am glad that we got to explain some things." Alice says.

Edward walks over to me and gives me a warm genuine smile, "I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you, but I think it worked out in your favor anyway" he smirks looking towards Jasper. "I was never the one for you, Bella. You deserve your soulmate just as everyone else does. I'm sorry."

I cannot accept his apology so I just stare at him. Maybe I can in a century or so, after all, I do have forever.

Alice then steps forward too, "Im sorry to you, both. I am sorry I hurt you Jasper. I never wanted it to be the way it came out to be. Bella, I am so sorry, too. Jasper is the on for you. Edward, well... he's not the one. He never was. I'm glad you found the love of you existence."

"Me too" I say. That's all I can give her. Maybe we can be friends one day just as Edward and I can be civil too. But that won't be for a very long time.

I wish that when I was human, things went a little easier. I know everything happens for a reason and I would never trade Jasper in for anything in this entire world, but why did it have to be so difficult for us?

Who knows.

I think back to what Alice had said, 'He's not the one. He never was.' I think I always knew. Fate had bigger plans for me than I originally thought.

I look at Jasper and smile lovingly into his eyes, "C'mon' babe, let's go start our forever."

The End.

* * *

Wow, great story eh?

Thank you all for the support and for your reviews!

Its so sad that this is over already :(

I am currently writing a new story as we speak! It will be up soon!


End file.
